The Sky Will Fall
by EastCoastTrophyWife
Summary: Her parents told her Sarita was trouble. Danny told her his half-sister was frigid. Her instincts told her to stay away, but Lacey's listening skills weren't the best. Somehow, Lacey gets wrapped up between the two. She finds that choosing either Desai won't be easy.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys so I'm back with another story! I don't know if its going to be rated 'M' later or now, but for now its going to be in the 'T' section until further notice. Also, shoutout to StilettoBandit for helping me out with the summary! And for those who were wondering, Retribution is on hiatus! I hope you enjoy this story and the chapters to come, reviews are lovely!**

* * *

"Hey Lacey, wait up!"

The brunette turned around, her brown hair draping in front of her shoulder as she did so. It was a few weeks before school started up again, and Lacey was nervous for her junior year. She wasn't ready to start thinking about college already, she simply didn't know what to do. So instead of making sure she had all her books, she decided to enjoy the boardwalk before it became empty like usual in the fall. She didn't think she'd run into Danny Desai of all people. The hunky jock was the object of every girl's affection when she was in ninth grade, he was a senior. Even though he was way older than her (and above her league), the two had some sort of friendship. Since they both were into sports, he football, and she cheerleading, the two of them were thrust into the same social circle.

They mostly chatted at parties, both of them not really for the blaring music and illegally purchased alcoholic beverages. Lacey learned that Danny wasn't like other jocks, their first encounter was when she was piss drunk at the homecoming after party. It was her first high school party, and her friend Regina peer pressured her into drinking half a bottle of vodka to break out of her 'good girl' image she acquired through middle school. Stupidly, she agreed, thinking that somehow drinking would make her cool. Instead, everyone at the party learned how Lacey was a handsy drunk. Grinding with guys and making out with them. Embarrassed by their friends behavior, her friends Phoebe and Regina left the party, leaving an inebriated Lacey up to her own devices. Things went too far when someone from the football team took her to a room, Lacey would have been date raped if Danny wasn't in the room already with his girlfriend, he noticed that Lacey was drunk and got her away from the guy. Danny and his girlfriend took Lacey to Danny's truck and drove to his girlfriend's house, waiting until the alcohol was out of her system. Soon after that, the three of them formed a friendship of sorts.

Lacey considered Danny to be like an older brother, after that he looked out for her. But when Danny left for college, their friendship waned, nothing but a few emails or texts here and there checking in on each other. So, Lacey was completely surprised when she saw Danny Desai in the flesh again.

"Hey Danny!" She smiled brightly, walking over to him and giving him a hug. "I haven't seen you in forever!"

Danny chuckled. "Yeah, college is keeping me busy. I'm sorry I couldn't visit you during the other breaks, I needed to work. Didn't want to starve during the school year." He gave her his famous smile. "So, you're a junior now, right?"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah, everything's gonna get crazy."

Danny nodded "Yeah, that's when stuff really counts. You should come over to UCLA some time, I could give you a tour."

Lacey shrugged. "I don't know, my parents might be upset with me going to the other side of the country. Hell, they were upset when my older sister went to Boston for college." She rolled her eyes dramatically, her parents were so over protective.

Danny let out a laugh. "That's right, I remember Kelsey complaining about that." Kelsey was in the same graduating class as Danny, she was a little wary for Lacey to be hanging around him, but she never told her parents about her suspicions, so it was all cool. "Hey, I have a favor to ask you."

Lacey raised a brow, folding her arms over her chest. "No, I will not suck your dick, Danny." But she couldn't keep a straight face, she gave him a teasing smile, showing him she was playing around.

Danny laughed, shaking his head. "Ah Lacey, always the one for humor. I'm sorry but you won't be experiencing the amazing-ness of the Desai dick, at least not now anyway." He gave her a playful wink. "Anyway, my half sister is transferring to Green Grove High, and I was wondering if you could show her around. Y'know, be her buddy so she won't be all alone in the world."

Lacey's eyes widened. "You have a sister? I didn't know that. I thought you were an only child."

Danny shook his head, a look of bitterness appearing on his chiseled features. "Yeah, me too. Didn't find out until a few months ago. Her mom died so my family had to take her in."

Lacey frowned. "I'm sorry, this must be hard for her" She patted his shoulder. "-and you too!" She quickly added. "So, what's her name? What grade is she in?"

"Sarita, she's a junior just like you." His jaw tensed. "She's a little…well different."

"Different?" Lacey inquired, her brow arching again.

"She's quiet…kinda shy, but when she opens her mouth she's a total bitch." Lacey would've admonished Danny for calling his sister that, but it wasn't her place. "She never has anything nice to say. She could be in the fucking system and that shit isn't pretty, she should be grateful that my mom even entertained the idea of bringing her in our home. I mean the poor woman has been through enough already, finding out her husband cheated on her and has a kid? I mean come on, give her some slack." Danny rubbed his face. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have put that on you."

Lacey shook her head. "No no, its fine! If you need to vent you can." She gave him a warm smile. "It could be like old times, I still live in the big yellow house on Mullberry lane, you could visit whenever, and we'll chill on the deck, just like old times."

Danny nodded. "I'd like that, it would give me the chance to get away from the wicked witch of the west." He rolled his eyes. "Plus, things at the house are tense lately, I don't think I can take it anymore."

Lacey sighed, feeling terrible for her old friend. "I don't think you should leave her alone in a house she's not really comfortable in, but you can come over for dinner. Its take out Tuesday, my parents would be thrilled to see you."

Danny smiled. "Sure, sounds great. And don't worry, she's comfortable. She likes my Dad's money. He's kinda been spoiling her, but does she appreciate it? Hell no."

Lacey rolled her eyes and took out her phone from her purse. "She can't be that bad."

"You poor naive child, just wait til' you meet her. She actually has no soul."

"Funny how you care about her having a good first day if you claim she's a demon."

"Yeah well I'm not completely heartless."

Lacey miserably held back a laugh and called her home. "I beg to differ- Hey mom! Clear a space, Danny's coming over!"

* * *

"Lacey Marie Porter I oughtta slap you." Judy said once she had a moment alone with her second oldest. "You don't tell people if they're coming for dinner or not, I do that. You better be glad the house is clean!"

Lacey blushed sheepishly. "I'm sorry Mom, its just that Danny's been having a hard time being back at home."

"I know, Karen told me about that ungrateful little brat they have living in their home. Did you know she brought drugs the first day she was there?"

Lacey's eyes widened. "No, I didn't. Danny just told me that things were tense."

Judy shook her head. "That girl is trouble. I really give it to Karen, she's strong. That girl has been giving them hell ever since she came here, and I don't want you hanging out with her."

Lacey bit her lip. "About that…Danny wanted me to show her around during the first day of school."

Judy let out a sigh. "Okay, but that better be that last time I see you hanging out with that girl. She's a bad influence, I know you like to save people, but honey some people just don't want to be saved. Understand?"

Lacey nodded. "Yeah."

"Good, keep her in your prayers sweetie." Judy handed her some paper plates. "Go help Clara set up the dinner table."

Lacey walked into the dining room to see her sister already setting down forks and napkins. "Hey Clare-bear." Clara was only a year younger than Lacey, and the two were very close.

"Hey Lace." Clara smiled at her sister, Lacey knew that look, she was about to say something. "So, you ran into Danny today?"

Lacey started putting plates out. "Yeah, he came to me actually."

Clara hummed. "Interesting." She smiled at her sister. "So, when do you think he's gonna ask you out?"

Lacey let out a gasp and playfully hit her sister. "Shut up! He's nineteen and in college, we're just friends."

"Watch, he's gonna ask you out one of these days."

"Even if he did, it wouldn't work. He's in California, I'm in New York. Now shut up before he hears you, he's in the other room."

Clara peeked out of the dining room. "Nah, he's playing video games with Jase." Jason was their thirteen year old brother.

Lacey let out a sigh of relief, video games really kept you occupied. Their father, Samuel came in the house with bags of Chinese food in his hands. Soon, all six chairs were occupied. Grace was said and cartons were just starting to be passed around. Lacey was afraid her mother would say something about Danny's sister, but to her relief she didn't. The whole reason why Lacey had invited him to their house was so he could escape for a bit, not be reminded of things. Instead, her parents asked him about college and what he was doing in life. Apparently Danny was interning at one of his Father's companies in California, and he was majoring in business since he planned on working at the company after graduation.

After dinner, Lacey and Danny hung out on her deck. Cracking open fortune cookies and watching the fireworks that were coming from the boardwalk explode into the sky.

"It could work, y'know?"

Lacey stopped in mid-chew. "Huh?"

"Long-distance relationships."

Lacey choked on her fortune cookie. "W-What?"

Danny gave her a cheeky smile. "I could hear you and Clara. Jason and I paused the game to eavesdrop."

Lacey gasped and kicked his leg. "I can't believe you! You're supposed to be an example!"

Danny shrugged. "What can I say? I heard my name, I had to hear what was being said. Nice to know you weren't talking shit."

Lacey rolled her eyes. "That isn't polite."

Danny chuckled. "Well I'm sorry." He smiled. "But long-distance relationships could work! You have phones, skype, letters-"

"Letters? This isn't the 1800's!"

Danny smirked. "You interrupted me, that isn't polite." He teased her. "Letters could be kind of romantic."

Lacey giggled. "You're such a girl!"

"The dick between my legs says otherwise." He chuckled. "As I was saying, you could see each other during break too."

Lacey sighed. "But it didn't work between you and Jo." She quickly covered her mouth. "Oh my God Danny I'm so sorry I didn't-"

"Its fine." He let out a sigh. "Long distance relationships just don't work when the other person doesn't even try, y'know?" Danny looked at Lacey. "Have you seen her around?"

Lacey shook her head. She hadn't seen Josephine Masterson since graduation. In a way, Jo kind of disappeared. Her parents were still in Green Grove, but never talked about her. It was strange really.

Danny gave her a sad smile. "Well, its getting late, I better get home. Thanks for dinner. I'll try and catch up with you tomorrow, alright?"

Lacey nodded, she ruined it. They were getting somewhere and she ruined it. "Yeah…thanks for coming over." He gave her a hug and she inhaled his cologne before releasing him. "Bye Danny."

"Bye Lace."

* * *

Her lips enclosed on the pink straw that was in her frozen lemonade. She and her friend Phoebe were walking side by side with their other friend Regina, who was rattling off about a party she went to last night. Lacey was only half listening though, her mind was stuck on Danny, and the mystery of where Jo was. Danny wasn't a bad guy, anyone would be lucky enough to have him as a boyfriend. Why would Jo throw that away?"

"-Don't you agree Lacey? Lacey?!"

Lacey snapped out of her thoughts, nearly spilling her drink. "What?"

Regina let out an exasperated sigh. "Don't you agree that you shouldn't text or call a hook up? Were you even listening to me?!"

"Yeah I agree, sorry Reg, I zoned out a bit. Its the scenery, this place is so boring." It was a half truth, growing up in a beach town lost its appeal.

"Yeah, how about we go somewhere fun! Like the city!" Phoebe squealed. "We could see a broadway play-"

"A play?!" Regina scoffed. "If we're going to the city, we're clubbing! Don't you want to go clubbing, Lacey?"

Lacey gulped, she hated the party scene. But before she could answer, Danny called her name. "Ooh college boy." Phoebe smirked.

Danny jogged up to Lacey and he smiled. "Hey, don't look so surprised! I told you I'd catch up with you today."

Phoebe and Regina looked at Lacey. "You ran into Danny?"

"Regina, hush." She turned to Danny. "Hey." Lacey noticed someone lurking behind him. "Who's that?"

Danny sighed. "Mom wanted her to get outside and get some fresh air. Lacey, this is Sarita. Sarita, Lacey."

Sarita's hair was dark and curly all over, her skin was a deep tan like Danny's, and her eyes were the same entrancing brown as his. She was in no doubt, his sister, her looks definitely came from the Desai family. Lacey noticed that her eyes showed no sign of happiness, although her face was unreadable. Her heart instantly pained for the girl in front of her, maybe she wasn't as bad as people said she was?

The petite girl had an unreadable expression on her face and Lacey gave her a smile.

"Hi, its nice to meet you."

Sarita glanced at her and sighed, tossing her curls back. "Um, hi." She turned to Danny. "I'm hot, can we go back home or whatever?"

Danny pasted a smile on his face. "How about some frozen lemonades? Phoebe, Regina you want some?" The girls nodded and followed him, taking the opportunity to talk to a college guy, quickly.

"Um so, how do you like Green Grove so far?"

"Its stupid." Sarita said impassively. "Boring and stupid."

"It could be fun." She smiled "This has to be better than staying in the house all day."

Sarita sighed. "I guess you're right. It does suck being cooped up all day."

Lacey gave her a smile, taking her confession as a small victory. "So, where did you live before Green Grove?"

"Oh, I lived in-"

"Sarita!" A booming voice was heard through the boardwalk, and Lacey turned around, as well as Danny. The man was seething, and he was no one other than Vikram Desai. The Desai's were very rich, and with that, appearance was everything. So seeing Vikram looking like he was filled to the brim with rage was a surprise to Lacey. Sarita instantly looked puzzled, what could he be mad about? "Sarita, what are you doing here? You need to go back home!"

Lacey saw a look of defeat etch across Sarita's features. So, she spoke up. "Um, we were just talking Mr. Desai. Danny just brought her here."

Vikram's eyes cut over to Lacey, and he gave her a small smile. "I'm sorry, but Sarita really needs to come home. You can talk to her some other time, say goodbye to Lacey, Sarita." He said, grabbing her wrist. Sarita almost looked sad, but her face was back to being as expressionless as before. "Bye." She gave her a small wave and Lacey waved back, her eyes never tearing away from her. What was that all about?


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, sorry this chapter took a while! I've been going through some things, but I found the time to update it (literally today, haha). Enjoy!**

* * *

Sarita could feel eyes all over her as her father (if she could even call him that) dragged her towards the car. His hand was rough, and was starting to hurt her wrist. She squirmed under his grasp, but he held tighter. She let out a shaky breath and willed the tears to not fall down her face, it was bad enough that people were staring at her, she didn't want them to see her cry too. She took another deep breath and held her head high as they got closer to the expensive vehicle, no tears, especially for someone she deemed a stranger.

"Get in the car." His voice was gruff, Sarita knew it was an order, so instead of making her torment worse, she did as he was asked.

The ride back to the Desai residence was a quiet one. Sarita was a girl who usually spoke her mind, but riding with her father, she couldn't find the words she wanted to say. She wanted answers, why he didn't send anything except for a check, why he gave more than the allotted amount of the child support he was required to send, what his involvement was with her mother. So many questions, yet so many things she couldn't say. She had a feeling that Vikram Desai wasn't one who wanted people poking in his business, even if they were family. The fact that he hid her from his family said more about him than any amount of research she did on the man. Vikram Desai wasn't one to be messed with, and even though the interest was there, she didn't want to find out what he was like if he got extremely angry.

Once inside the house and Vikram was out of sight, was when Sarita let the tears fall. Her mother told her that crying openly made a person weak, and that you should only do it by yourself. She wiped the tears from her eyes and made her way upstairs, she was walking to her room when Karen bumped into her.

"Sarita honey, what's wrong?" The older woman frowned, laundry basket in hand.

Sarita shook her head, and sniffed. "I'm fine Karen." She gave her a forced smile which made Karen frown deeper.

"You look as though you've been crying, what happened? Why are you home? I told Danny to take you out, did he leave you? I swear to God when he comes home-"

"Don't- Danny, just...nothing happened. Vikram just took me home is all." Sarita could see the anger form on Karen's face and she pushed past her to get to her room.

Sarita didn't know why Vikram brought her home, and honestly, she could care less. Danny's friends seemed nice enough, they weren't like her friends back home, but they could possibly be friends in the future. She shook her head, they barely met each other, and the only real conversation she had was with Lacey. Long long legged girl was very beautiful, and Sarita found herself a little jealous of her. She didn't have time to be jealous though, all she needed to do was just focus on getting out of here. The petite girl sighed as she stuck her headphones in her ears, music had always been her escape. whenever she was upset, angry, or just needed an escape, music was always there for her. With the music pounding through her ears, she booted up her laptop. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Danny walk into the room.

The curly haired girl knitted her brows together at the sight of him. She took off her headphones and sat up, crossing her legs. Sarita could hear her father and Karen arguing and she sighed. "They're arguing about me. Aren't they?"

Danny gave her an uneasy smile as he walked in. "…Yeah." He said slowly. "I got you a frozen lemonade, its kinda melted, but its still cold." Danny offered, holding out the drink.

"Thanks." Sarita gratefully took it in her hands, he didn't have to buy her one, it was really nice of him.

"So, I guess our brother-sister day backfired huh?"

Oh God, was he trying to have a conversation with her? "Yeah." She took a tentative sip, it wasn't bad. The ones her mom made were better. Sarita felt a pain in her chest but took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down before the waterworks started.

"Are you okay?" That was the first time someone had actually asked that question since moving here. If anything she thought she'd hear that from Karen, but Danny was another story.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Sarita sipped her lemonade and Danny began to walk near the bed. _"Please don't."_ She thought as he sat down on the mattress.

"So, what do you want to do today?"

Sarita scoffed. "I got brought back home, remember? If he catches my ass out there again, I'll be grounded."

Danny sighed and rubbed his face before smiling. "Hey I have a better idea." He took out his phone and started typing.

Sarita leaned in, trying to peek at his phone but he quickly moved it to the side and she fell off the bed. Her mouth was in an 'O' shape as she went crashing down on her side. "Danny!" Danny rolled on his back in laughter, cackling as Sarita got up, her face red. "That wasn't fucking funny I could've gotten hurt!"

Danny continued to laugh. "I should've got that on video! You should've seen your face as you went down! You looked so shocked!"

Sarita huffed and picked up a pillow. "You...could've...killed...me!" She said in-between hits.

Danny laughed even harder. "That's what you get for trying to look at my phone!"

"I wanted to see who you were texting!"

"Could've just asked!"

"You didn't have to hide it from me!" Sarita smirked. "Unless you're texting a girl!"

Danny scoffed. "Shut up, I'm a grown man I can text whoever I want."

Sarita cocked a brow."Even Lacey Porter?"

"What the- you knew this whole time?!"

Sarita shrugged, sitting back down on the bed. She started to play with her fingers and sighed. "She's a little too young for you, don't you think?"

"She's just a friend, besides, we go way back."

"Way back?" Sarita squinted. "How?"

"Well, you'll find out later tonight. We're going to Lacey's house."

* * *

"Well that was fucking weird." Regina said as she brushed her glossy red hair to the side. "Daddy Desai didn't look too happy."

Phoebe scrunched up her nose. "Will you stop calling him that? Its creepy."

"He _is_ creepy." Regina rolled her eyes. "Actually, I don't know what was creepy the look on Danny's face or the fact that Da-" Phoebe gave her a look. "-_Mr. Desai_, snatched up that Sarita chick with the swiftness."

Lacey made a face. "Reg, please don't say that _ever_ again."

"Say what?"

"The swiftness, just don't say it. Its weird coming from you." Phoebe snickered at Lacey's word's. "Anyway, what face did Danny make?"

Regina sipped her lemonade. "Well since you asked, he looked shocked...then kind of upset? I don't know, it was weird. He paid for our drinks and left pretty damn quick."

"Hmm." It was weird, Danny acted like she didn't like his sister. But his father was pretty creepy if she were to be completely honest. Soon she found herself being worried for Sarita's safety. Was she okay? Mr. Desai wasn't going to hurt her was he? He didn't look like someone who could hurt their own kid, but someone else? Sure thing. Not only did he have a creepy vibe about him, but he did look like someone who was up no good. _'Don't judge a book by its cover, Lacey.' _She could hear her mother's word's chastising her in her head. Her mother was right, she shouldn't judge him. But something in her gut told her that those words didn't apply this time. "You know what's really weird?" Lacey asked as the started walking.

"What?" Phoebe and Regina asked in unison, walking beside her.

"That when I asked you guys if you wanted lemonades you said no. But as soon as Danny asks one you guys want some." Lacey quirked her brow at them.

"Well what were we supposed to do? He's hot!" Phoebe said with a dreamy smile. "Besides, its really nice when guys pay for your stuff."

"They're called boyfriends, Phoebe. You should get one." Regina smirked.

"Ah well, when you close your legs, I'll think about it." Phoebe smirked back.

"Guys…" Lacey said cautiously, the two of them always said the meanest things to each other. They never meant it, but they did it just to see who would crack first. Lacey didn't know what which girl said was worse. Phoebe just had a bad break up with her boyfriend. And even though Regina slept around, Phoebe knew she didn't like being called a slut, or at least implied that she was one. "Stop before anyone gets hurt. If you don't have nothing nice to say, don't say it at all."

Seeing as there wasn't much to do, the three of them walked back to Lacey's house. They each let out a chorus of 'hi's' when they passed her family member's. The three of them reached Lacey's room and Lacey closed the door behind them, not wanting their girl talk to be interrupted.

"We're sleeping over." Regina said, flopping on the bed with a smile.

"What?" Lacey asked, her eyes bugging out at her friend. "Not that I mind, I have to ask my mom first."

"I'm sure Judy will be fine." Regina smiled, standing up. "I'll go tell her!" Regina sauntered out the room, and Phoebe let out a sad sigh looking at Lacey.

"She's afraid to go home." Phoebe said, picking at her nails. "You know about the kind of guys her mom brings home."

Lacey bit her bottom lip. She remembered the night Regina snuck in her house at one am. They were eleven years old, and when she saw her best friend on her balcony sobbing like there was no tomorrow, she knew something terrible had occurred. Regina never told Lacey what happened, but she didn't need words to confirm her suspicions.

"I know you Lace, don't bring it up. You'll only make her upset, let's just have a nice girls night in." Phoebe patted her knee. "I can run home and bring some face masks and bath bombs. We can have a spa night!"

Lacey smiled. "That sounds great, I need to have a nice night with my girls."

"See? Nice and relaxing is what we need. Just show Regina we care without asking her anything." Phoebe was always great at dealing with Regina. Lacey and Regina always joked that Phoebe was the mother of the group, if either of them were sad or sick she'd make sure they were okay.

"You're the best, Phoebe." Lacey smiled. "Why do you always know what to say?"

Phoebe shrugged. "I guess I'm just that awesome." The two of them burst into giggles.

Regina appeared again, with a huge smile on her face. Trailing behind her was Lacey's younger brother, his arms filled with all sorts of snacks. Lacey giggled, it was no secret that Jason had a big crush on Regina. That girl could make him do anything, Jason would bend over backwards for her, and it was kind of cute, but Lacey didn't appreciate it sometimes.

"Thank you for all the help Jason." Regina flashed him her famous pearly white smile.

"It was my pleasure." Lacey snorted and Jason gave her a glare. "Is there anything else you need, Regina?"

"No thank you, but I'll call you if we need anything." She said, before she sat down with her friends and gave them each a can of soda.

Once Jason left, Lacey glared at her friend, giving her a playful push. "You're so bad, you really need to stop using him like that!"

"He wanted to help!"

"Yeah, whatever." Lacey rolled her eyes and opened a soda, the other two friends did the same.

"Remind me, that our next gathering should be at my house next time. Coke is better mixed with Jack Daniels." Regina smirked, flopping on the bed. "Speaking of someone named Daniel, how did you get caught up with Danny Desai?"

Lacey almost choked on her soda, and Phoebe let out a chuckle. "Sorry Lace, but I need to know too. You just got flustered, which totally means you like him." Phoebe said with a sing song voice, her lips curled up in a knowing smile.

"I don't like him, not like that anyway."

"You don't like him? Are you fucking him?" Regina asked. "Because the sexual tension between you two, is pretty fucking ridiculous. What was with the eye sex earlier, hm?"

"Eye sex? Reg, its not like that." Lacey muttered, playing with a loose string on the hem of her dress.

"Except it is. Just take the plunge." Regina took a sip of her soda. "Or I will."

Lacey glared at her. "I am not having sex with Danny!"

Regina rolled her eyes. "No one's telling you to have sex with him! Kiss him, date him, give him a handy for all I care. Do something with him because watching you two dance around each other for a year was not entertaining. Now that he's back, you should take the plunge. You're old enough, just do something with him already." The redhead threw her arms in the air exasperatedly and Phoebe giggled, agreeing with what she said.

Lacey sighed. "The only thing standing in my way is Jo, I don't think Danny's over her."

Regina rolled her eyes. "Sweetheart, Jo's gone. For all we know, she could be knocked up and married to some toothless mechanic in Iowa or something. And if he's not over her, make him get over her!" She stood up and put her hands on her hips. "You have it all Lace, you're drop dead gorgeous, you have a fantastic figure, you're popular, sweet, and have Danny big dick swaggin' Desai pining after you! What do you have to lose? Go for it!"

Phoebe let out a slow clap after Regina's little speech and Lacey sighed. "Fine. I'll go for it."

As if luck would have it, or it was just a strange coincidence, Lacey's phone rang. "Shit." She cursed as she saw Danny's name light up on the screen. "Hey Danny."

"Hey, so did you tell your friends me and Sarita were coming over?"

"Uh, no. Actually I forgot." She remembered she got the text earlier on the boardwalk, a little after Danny had left. "So are we hanging out here?"

"Well, I was thinking we could all go into the city. I can get all of us in a club or something, the Desai name has its perks."

Lacey looked at her friends and could hear Regina mumbling. 'Take the plunge.' "Ah um, sure. Sounds great." She heard her friends squeal and rolled her eyes.

"So I'll pick you guys up at nine?"

"Yeah sure, can't wait. Alright, see you then. Bye!" Lacey hung up and Phoebe and Regina screamed.

"What did he say?!" Phoebe asked, a smile plastered on her lips.

Lacey couldn't help but smile back at her friends. "Well, Reg, you said you wanted to go clubbing right? He said he'll take us all out there tonight. He's picking us up at nine." And just like that, their faces fell. "What?"

"Nothing." Regina sighed, smiling again. "Just as long as you spend the whole night with him, everything will be good."

"He's bringing his sister along."

"We'll keep her occupied." Phoebe smiled brightly. "Just, take the plunge, like Regina said. Now, instead of talking we should be getting ready. I'll run over to my house and go get the spa stuff and we'll have a good time. Maybe we could invite Sarita to our spa night."

Lacey smiled. "Yeah, that seems like a good idea. I'll text Danny and tell him to bring her over."

* * *

"Maybe she's depressed? That's probably why she's so…pessimistic. I mean, she lost her Mother and now she's thrust in a world she doesn't know with a family she didn't know she had. That has to be traumatizing."

Vikram smiled at his wife, always wanting to fix things. He was glad she forgave him of his infidelity. "Maybe she needs discipline."

"Maybe she needs support." Karen sighed. "I'm going to get her an appointment with Doctor Katz." She grabbed her phone and Vikram gently took her hands, kissing her knuckles. "Relax Karen, you're getting too worked up about this, just relax."

Karen took a deep cleansing breath and when she came to her senses, she looked down at their hands before snatching them away. She was still mad at Vikram for what he did, even if it was sixteen years ago. "You can't keep her locked in the house forever. This is supposed to be a home, not a prison! Did you see her face when she came in?! She looked upset!"

Vikram sighed. "Karen, you know how it would look if we just let her go out-"

"Can you not think about yourself for two minutes?!" She took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to yell I just…" She took another deep breath to calm herself down, she knew Vikram's temper very well, and if she raised her voice, she'd receive the consequence for it. "She's a teenaged girl, the last thing she's going to talk about is private business."

Vikram scoffed, pouring himself a glass of scotch. "Didn't stop her mother."

Karen narrowed her eyes. "How do you know her mother talked about...Marna." She said the company name in an almost whisper.

Vikram let out a low chuckle. "Oh Karen, sometimes I think you forget how much power I actually have." He shrugged. "I know all and I see all, kind of like God. Anyway, I have a lot of work to do, so if you could just, y'know...get an early start on dinner or something."

Karen gave him a forced smile and did as she was told. One didn't disobey Vikram Desai, she knew he was up to something, and the less involvement she was in, the better.


End file.
